


Noteworthy

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Two Mages And A Rogue [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Caring, Drabble, F/M, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Roselyn’s bag was strangely heavy, considering she had only packed one health potion and a change of clothes.





	Noteworthy

Roselyn’s bag was strangely heavy, considering she had only packed one health potion and a change of clothes. Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her and she paused, sitting down on a nearby rock, to check inside it. 

 

The first thing she noticed was several more health potions than the amount she’d packed. Tucked among them was a note written in familiar handwriting. 

 

_ You didn’t even come close to having enough. Try to stay safe. –C.  _

 

Roselyn smiled to herself, before tucking the note into her armour, picking up her bag and jogging to catch up with the others. 


End file.
